Radio Frequency (RF) connectors most often referred to simply as RF connectors are often used to connect coaxial cable while providing a certain degree of shielding. In recent times, the use of these connectors and coaxial cable has greatly increased in automotive applications with the advent of FM/AM radio, satellite based communication systems, e.g. OnStar™, keyless vehicle entry systems, navigations systems for eg. Global positioning systems, collision avoidance systems and other communication devices.
The use of connectors for automotive usage has become so common that standards have been devised such as Fakra, and Uscar-17 specification of −45 dB. Other specifications such as low contact resistance have also been created. Some present day terminal connectors that meet these specifications are combination of plastic outer housings that snap fit together that include high cost cold drawn tubular RF terminals. Lower cost stamped RF terminals provide only partial shielding up to 2 GHz. New desired frequencies of 3 or 4 GHz create leakage issues for many terminal connectors.
Furthermore, a single automobile with many of the above features may have over forty or so RF Fakra connectors installed on the vehicle. Furthermore, many of these automotive communication devices work at higher and higher frequencies now in the 3 GHz range or above. Furthermore, present day connectors need to be properly seated to provide adequate shielding i.e. improper station causes significant RF leakage. Thus, present day RF connectors have strict manufacturing tolerances to assure proper seating which drives costs up of each connector.
What is needed is a low cost RF connector having stamped terminal connectors which meets all known specifications and has improved shielding up to frequencies above 3 GHz, and allows for greater manufacturing tolerance for the terminals and connector housings.